The Good Doctor
by zeewriter
Summary: FML Contest Entry - Jacob must take care of his newly disabled father. He meets his father's doctor... but so does his mother.


**FML Contest**

**Title: The Good Doctor**

**Penname: ZeeWriter**

**Characters: Jacob, Jasper, Sarah, Billy**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to SM, I'm just borrowing them and fucking with their lives a bit.**

**To see the rest of the entries in this contest, please visit the FML C2:**http://www . fanfiction . net/community/FML_Contest_Fics/77195/ (_remove spaces for link to work_)

**Beta: Zhivago3 – Thank you for smacking me in the head when things didn't make sense.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Nooooooo!"

The wails jolted me out of bed. It was an aching scream coming from my mother. I looked at the clock and saw it was almost two in the morning. My father would have been on his way home, but judging from the high squeals coming from my mother, something had to be wrong. I threw a shirt on and ran to the living room.

My mother was on her knees in the middle of the room. My two sisters were on either side consoling her. I hadn't heard the phone ring, so whatever bad news we were receiving went to my sisters first. They must have rushed over as soon as they could to break the news to my mother. They were always stronger and handled our mother better than I ever could.

"W-what's going on?" I asked. "Is dad okay?"

My sister, Rachel, shook her head. "Dad's been in an accident. They don't know if he's going to make it."

I fell onto the nearest seat. My father, Billy, was my best friend, my confidant. He was a deputy on the small police force we had in Forks, watching over the reservation we resided in. He generally worked nights while my mother worked during the day at the local diner. My mother always worried about him being out late with all the drunk drivers. He always said there was never anything to worry about; he could take care of himself.

I held it together for my sisters and mother. I didn't want them to see me cry, but I was dying inside. He was one of the few people who accepted me no matter what.

So, I did what any good son would do. I got dressed, got the truck started and waited for my mother and sisters to get ready. When they were done, I helped my mother into the car and we drove to the hospital.

My mother's normal appearance was lost to slumped shoulders and a make-up free face. She was dressed all in black as if someone had already died. My father was strong; I didn't think he would die. I knew he would pull through; he had to – for me. I glanced at my mother, every once in a while to make sure she was okay. I heard her silent sobs and I wished I could have held her.

We arrived at the hospital and piled out of the pick-up. Chief Swan was there to greet us as we walked in.

"How is he Charlie?" my mother whispered.

Charlie's grim face said it all. "He was hit by a drunk driver who ran a red light. Billy sustained some heavy injuries. Mainly, his spine is broken." My mother gasped. "He suffered a puncture lung and a broken leg as well. He was somewhat responsive when he was brought in, so they don't know what will happen later if he makes it through surgery."

"If?" I asked. "What do you mean, if?"

"There was some internal damage, too. That's what they're working on now. I don't know much else, Dr. Cullen hasn't come out of the operating room yet," Charlie explained.

We stayed silent for a moment, digesting everything Charlie told us. He led us to the waiting room and then left to grab some coffee. It seemed we were there for hours before anyone came to give us a status on my father. My sisters had fallen asleep and my mother was leaning on my shoulder, rocking herself.

Dr. Cullen finally came out. We all stood up eagerly awaiting the news of my father.

"Sarah, Jacob," he said in greeting. He nodded towards my sisters. "Billy is out of surgery. We were able to contain any internal bleeding he had and sealed the damage to his lung. His leg will be fine." He paused, looking between me and my mother. "Let's sit down," he suggested, pointing the chairs.

"What is it? How bad is it?" my mother asked anxiously, sitting down. She squeezed my hand firmly, she was worried beyond belief.

The doctor let out a long breath. "He has severe spinal damage-"

"Right, Charlie said dad's back was broken," I interjected.

"Yes, his spine broke," he began, "and it looks like along with the break, there was nerve damage. He won't be walking again."

My mother let out a loud sob. I comforted her as best as I could by stroking her back and reassuring her that dad was strong and would come out of this fine. There were always miracles happening every day, dad could be one of them.

"I'm really sorry, Sarah, we tried everything we could to repair his spine, but…" he let the statement go knowing there wasn't much he could say that would help my mother.

"Thanks, Dr. Cullen, we appreciate everything you've done," I said, offering my hand in gratitude. "Can we see him yet?"

"You could, but just know that he is in an induced coma-"

"What? Will he-? Oh my god!" my mother spoke rapidly.

"No, no Sarah. He will come out of the induced coma. Essentially he is heavily sedated so his body can heal quicker," he quickly explained.

My mom let out a sigh of relief. "So we can see him now?" Dr. Cullen nodded and motioned us to follow him.

My mother and sisters gasped when we saw my father. He was in a full cast to keep his body immobile and whatever was exposed was covered in wire attachments. He had a mask over his face to aid in his breathing. We were all silent, the only sounds coming from the beeps from the various machines.

It was hard to see my father lying prone and weak. My father stood a solid six feet two inches and was in excellent shape. I certainly got my six foot five frame from him; my mother was just a petite little thing. We would sometimes compete with each other, or I should say, he would try to outdo me in various activities. Surprisingly, he would keep up with me, too.

The man in that bed, though, was not my father. He was a shell of a man. I wanted to look away, but I couldn't. I wanted to replace my body with his and let him walk out of hospital as I had always known him, tall and strong. But, it wasn't meant to be anymore.

The next few days, we all took turns keeping my father company. We all talked to him as we were told that would help with his recovery. When he finally came out of the coma, we were all happy. The spinal injury caused him to be paralyzed from the waist down, requiring a wheelchair. My father joked that he could now relax his feet when he went shopping with my mother. He was joking and smiling, but the usual fire in his eyes was gone.

Weeks later, he was finally able to come home. My sisters went back to their normal lives, hardly ever around and mom went back to work. My job as a mechanic afforded me some flexibility so I was able to watch my father, without having to pay a nurse.

We were told that my father would have to go in for therapy once a week and weekly checkups to monitor his recovery. Since my mother was working, I offered to drive my father every Wednesday to his sessions and his follow-up appointments.

It was during these that I met Jasper Whitlock. Dr. Whitlock.

Dr. Cullen had retired shortly after my father was released, leaving the care of all his patients to Dr. Whitlock.

I remembered the first time I saw him. His back was to us when I wheeled my father into the waiting room. He was talking to Jessica, one of the nurses who had taken care of my father when he was in the hospital. She had seen us and motioned us over.

"Hey, Billy," she said sweetly. "How are you feeling today?" She gave my father a warm smile and when she looked up to me, her smile wavered a bit and her face flushed. It was known around there that she had a crush on me, but I wasn't interested.

Jessica was still staring at me when I looked at the doctor who was in profile. He was perusing a medical chart and had not noticed us yet. She realized she hadn't introduced us yet and quickly rectified her mistake.

"Oh, Jacob, this is Dr. Whitlock. He's taking over for Car - Dr. Cullen. He'll be your father's new doctor as well."

At the sound of his name, he looked up. He took my breath away. I normally stuck to my own kind - olive skin, dark, straight hair, dark eyes – but he was a sight to behold. His blond hair was slightly unkempt, but wavy and his deep-set eyes were the bluest I had ever seen. He was tanned, but not overly so - you could tell it was a natural tan as opposed to a sun-bed tan. He was probably an inch or two shorter than me, but I could see he was lean and he held himself tall as if he had been in the military.

I hadn't realized he was talking to me until my father jabbed me on the side. My father had lost weight, so his bony elbow in my side hurt. I contained the grunt that wanted to escape; I didn't want to embarrass myself. I noticed Dr. Whitlock had his hand out waiting for me to take it. So, I did.

"Jacob," I said. There was a small spark as our hands touched. I wasn't sure he felt it until I glanced at his eyes and saw them narrow ever so slightly.

I quickly let go and put my hands in my pocket. For some reason I felt as though I needed to hold on to that spark a little longer.

"Jacob, Billy, why don't you follow me back into my office. I'll go over you medical records and we'll talk about your therapy sessions. If you have any questions for me, we can discuss those as well." I simply nodded, not relying on my voice at that moment.

We followed Dr. Whitlock into his office with me pushing my father. The beautiful man sat at the other side of the desk and began talking to us. As promised, he went over my father's records and injuries from the accident. He began to talk about therapy and some experimental sessions, but I found it hard to concentrate on his words.

My eyes were focused on his pinks lips and the way they slowly moved as he spoke. I saw how one side of his mouth would curve up on certain words. I paid attention to how often he licked his lips - every ten words or so - and couldn't help but think how much I wanted him to lick my lips. That led to me thinking about how I wouldn't mind seeing his lips wrapped around my cock his head bobbing, as I gently guided him up and down. I wondered how my cock would feel hitting the back of his throat.

I felt myself hardening and straining against my jeans; I had to rein my thoughts in before I exploded. I turned to my father and forced myself to think about his situation. It was enough to keep me, well, my dick, in check.

After Dr. Whitlock examined my father to check on his progress, he walked us out. I was sad to leave, I was drawn to this man I barely knew. This wasn't something that happened to me often, ever, and I wanted to stay and see where this led me. As we were saying our goodbyes, I was thinking about conversation topics for the following week, when a short, petite, pixie-looking woman waltzed in.

"Jasper!" she squealed. She was a ball of energy and her target was Dr. Whitlock. _Jasper?_ I had thought to myself. That was a strange name, old-fashioned and he didn't look that old.

"Hey, Alice," he replied. The smile on his face said it all. She was important to him, he loved her. I had no chance in hell with him. He hugged her and held her close as he kissed her cheek. He turned to us and dismissed us with a quick, "I'll see you two next week."

I nodded curtly, wanting to get out of there as quickly as possible. I was feeling…jealous. I had no right to be, I didn't know him, but I was jealous. I hated the way he smiled at her and held her. I wanted to be wrapped in his arms. God, I was acting like a girl.

We got to the truck and I helped my father in. He chuckled and when I looked at him, he had a smug grin on his face. It was the first time in a long time I had heard him laugh, let alone see him smile.

"What's so funny?" I asked when I climbed into the driver's seat.

"Oh nothing," he replied, his smile getting wider.

I rolled my eyes. "What?" I asked again, agitated now that he was trying to hide something from me.

"I saw the way you looked at Dr. Whitlock, or more like stared," he snorted. "I don't think I've ever seen you get so smitten before over a man. I mean really, did you hear anything he said?"

"Sure, sure. I heard everything," I lied. I had to say, my father may have been in an accident, but he still caught everything. I glanced at my father who was still smiling.

"Who are you trying to fool, kid? You're my son, I know everything about you, remember?"

I let out a long breath. "Okay, fine. Yes…he was…nice to look at," I said hoping that would appease my father.

"Nice to look at? Jake, I was about to wheel myself around the hospital to get a towel for you, you were drooling so much," he laughed. "I'll give it to ya, he's a good-looking guy. And…" he trailed off.

"And what?" I asked. For some reason, it felt weird to have this conversation with my father.

"I noticed he didn't seem to take his eyes off of you either."

Thank goodness we were at a red light because I would have most certainly driven us off the road at that little revelation.

"What do you mean he couldn't take his eyes of me? I didn't notice him looking. Besides, that chick came in and was all over him," I reasoned.

My father shrugged and looked straight ahead. "If that's all you saw, then that's all you saw."

I looked at my father curiously. I knew letting him talk too much meant being lectured on old stories and traditional lessons. I had a feeling he would go on about "nothing is what it appears to be" and I was sure he was right, but I didn't want to hear it. I didn't want to think anymore about Dr. Whitlock.

Except, the next week passed with me beating my dick to visions of blond hair and blue eyes. He invaded my dreams and all of my waking thoughts. _Fucking bastard._

I took my father in for his sessions with the therapist and Dr. Whitlock again. I maintained little contact with the good doctor, I felt wrong for thinking about him the way I was when I knew he didn't swing my way and had a girlfriend. I stayed in the waiting room while my father spoke to him. I didn't think I needed to be there.

On the drive home, my father shocked me yet again.

"Jasper asked about you today," he said nonchalantly as if it were a common occurrence. "He wanted to know why you didn't come in," he smirked.

"So, you're on a first name basis with the good doctor now?" I asked bitterly.

"It's not uncommon. I was on a first name basis with Carlisle, too, remember? That's a sign of good quality care," he nodded.

"So…"

"Yes?" he coaxed.

"Uh, did he ask anything else?" Yes, I was a bit excited that he thought about me and, like a fucking teenager, I wanted to know more.

"He sure did," he answered. He didn't say anything after, toying with me.

"Okay, what did he ask?"

"Well, he wanted to know if you were the only one taking care of me. I told him that during the day you did and that Sarah took care of me in the evening when she came home, but for the most part it was you. He then said 'Wow, that's great! He takes a lot of time to look after you, what about his social life?'" From the corner of my eye I could see my father smirking again. "I think he was trying to find out if you had a boyfriend."

I shook my head. "I think he was just concerned about you and wanted to be sure we were taking good care of you, dad."

"You keeping seeing what you want to see," he said cryptically.

The next few weeks went much the same way. I drove my father to his appointments and I avoided Jasper – yes, I referred to him by his first name. Afterwards, my father would taunt me with things that Jasper had asked. It seemed that not only was Jasper affecting me, he was doing well for my father.

My father had been depressed ever since the accident. He tried to hide it from me, but he couldn't. I could see the sadness in his eyes. I knew how much he hated to be confined to a wheelchair not being able to do the things he used to like before. The one bright spot, for both of us, was seeing Jasper.

I found myself jerking off to him more and more and the scenarios would get more explicit. There was the one where Jasper was on his knees in front of me letting me fuck his face hard. Then, my favorite was where he would bend me over the desk in his office and fuck me. I could almost feel him inside of me; it made me wonder how big he was. I shuddered at the thought of him filling me completely.

A month had passed since our first introductions. It was Wednesday again and I had driven my father as usual. As routine, I waited, but when my father came back out, Jasper was with him. I stood and moved behind my father so I could push him out to the truck.

Jasper placed a hand on my arm. "Jacob, can I talk to you for a minute?"

I looked down at his hand, watching the bones and veins move as he squeezed lightly. My arm burned from his touch and I was of the mind to grab him, push him against the wall and violate him…in a good way, of course. He must have sensed what I was feeling because he quickly pulled his hand away.

"Please, just for a minute," he said, his eyes imploring me. I nodded and told my father I would be right back. He had that smug look on his face again and he shrugged.

We went back to Jasper's office. As he shut the door, I asked the first thing that thought popped into my head.

"Is something wrong with my dad?" Really, why else would Jasper want to talk to me without my father around? Perhaps, my father was worse off than we expected.

Jasper smiled and I was floored. _What a fucking beautiful smile!_ "No, there's nothing wrong with your father. Actually, he's progressing quite nicely. The fact that you two were active together prior to the accident is helping in with his recovery. He won't be walking, but he'll be able to compensate with the rest of his body."

"Oh, well that's great to hear. So…uh…" I trailed off, now wondering what he wanted.

He leaned against his door, arms crossed in front of him, looking at me, more like glaring. I shifted nervously on my feet, not sure if I should sit or keep standing. He finally shook himself of whatever he was thinking and started talking.

"I'm sorry," he smiled again. He pointed at the seat, telling me to sit down. I expected him to sit in his chair behind the desk, instead he sat next to me. "I was just curious, that's all."

"Curious about what?" I asked totally confused.

"Why you don't come in with your father anymore. At first I thought you were just dropping him off and going to run errands or something, but then I would see you in the waiting room and it made me wonder why you didn't come back to the office," he explained.

"Oh, well…I…" Shit, what did I say to that? I didn't think he would really care whether I came in or not. My father was good at keeping us updated.

"Do I smell or something?" he joked, sniffing his underarm. It was cute and I had to smile.

"No, not at all," I chuckled. "I just, I don't know… didn't think I needed to be here, I guess."

"You're always welcome to come," he said. I contained the groan that threatened to escape. He didn't understand how badly I _did_ want to come or how often I came over his desk in my fantasies.

"Thanks. I…uh…I'll keep that in mind." Thinking the conversation was over I rose to my feet and walked to the door.

"By the way, I think it's really great that you take care of your father the way you do. Not too many young people do that these days."

Young? I was twenty-six years old. Granted, I still lived at home, but there wasn't much in the way of housing choices in these parts. As it was, it worked out well that I decided not to move out. I could take care of my father better. But, regardless, Jasper wasn't that much older, was he?

I turned around, my hand still on the doorknob. "It's no big deal. My father's my best friend. I've always liked hanging with him," I replied. "And, I'm not that young."

"I didn't…sorry," he apologized. "No, you're not that young, but still, a lot of people in our generation don't really stay around to take care of their parents." _Our generation._ So I had been right, he wasn't that much older than me, but I had to know anyway.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"I'm thirty-two," he answered.

"Cool," I nodded. I moved again to leave, but was stopped once more by his voice.

"So, I just moved here. I'm still trying to get my bearings around this place. Maybe you can show me around one of these days." He said this nervously, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. I didn't think I had ever seen him flustered. It was…endearing. However, he wanted me to play tour guide to him and his girlfriend, wife, whatever she was. He was thirty-two, he was most likely married to her and they probably had a kid. I wanted to be upset that he thought of me as just a guide, but it also meant more time with him.

"Uh…"

He clasped his hands in front of him, rubbing them together. _Definitely nervous_. "Look, it's okay. I didn't mean to impose. It's just that my cousin is always busy and she hasn't had the time. I was hoping if you had some free time, we could hang or something. I don't know, never mind me…"

"Cousin?"

"Yeah, remember that short girl that came running in the first time you saw me?" I nodded. "She's my cousin, Alice. She met this guy, James, and they are inseparable now. She has no time for me anymore." We both rolled eyes and laughed.

"I totally understand. When my sister first started dating her husband, it was the same way. But, uh…sure, I'll show you around." My prospects were better now. I had a chance with Jasper and I didn't want to blow it.

We exchanged numbers and I left with an added pep to my step. My father, of course, noticed.

"Things went well with Jasper?" he asked smugly.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, things are good."

"'Bout time," he mumbled.

**~*~**

Everything on the home front was…okay. My sisters would occasionally come and visit dad, giving me a break from my duties, even though I didn't mind taking care of him. My mother…

My mother was noticeably absent. Not absent where she was physically gone, but I had noticed that she was working later and later. When she was home, she wasn't mentally here. She moved about the house as though she had to, not because she wanted to. Her face was void of any emotion and I would only catch glimpses of a smile when she left to work in the morning.

I knew the lack of income from my father no longer working was stressful for her and I was trying to help as much as I could. She didn't cook as often, or clean for that matter. I picked up the slack there and my sisters helped when they came over. If my father noticed any changes in my mother, he never remarked on them. He always understood when others needed space, but I knew it was draining on him as well. I hated that the light in my father's eyes had gone out since the accident. He wasn't the same anymore.

Here was a man that always took care of us. He was the man of the house and now he was in a wheelchair for the rest of his life. It wasn't fair to him, but those were the cards that were dealt to him.

It was one evening when my mother was once again working late that I approached my father with the subject. We were watching basketball and during a commercial I muted the television.

"Dad, are you and mom okay?" I asked cautiously.

He turned to me and nodded. "Sure, we're doing fine." His answer was guarded, something that my father never was with me. For as long as I could remember, we always spoke freely about anything.

"You sure? I mean, it's none of my business really, but I can tell that it's been bothering you that mom is working all these late hours now and, well…" I paused, not sure how to verbalize my next thought.

"Sex?"

I breathed out a sigh of relief. My father and I were always on the same wavelength. Sex was another concern for me, well for my father. My parents' sex life was, in not so many words, healthy. They were quite obvious in their love and they didn't care who was around when they wanted to just show how much they really loved each other. There were many nights when I had to sleep with the pillow over my ears. I thought it was gross as a kid, but as I grew up, I realized it was healthy for their relationship and I only hoped that I was as vibrant when I got older.

"Well," he continued, "to answer your first question, I hate that your mom is working late. If anything, and please don't take this the wrong way, I would rather she stayed home more and you worked late. I just hate that she's out at night and anything could happen to her. I tried talking to her about it, but she went off on this whole independent woman rant, and, well, I just shut up. I didn't want to get into an argument about it, especially since she was so adamant about working, too."

That shocked me a little. My mother was independent, but she also prided herself on the work she did around the house and taking care of the home. This was new to me, to hear my mother go so extreme.

"I didn't take offense dad, I agree with you. She shouldn't be out late. I find it odd that she wants to be out instead of the home. That's not like her. You know, I wouldn't mind taking on more hours so she could stay home, but if she wants to work, someone needs to be here," I replied.

"I don't know, Jake. I guess she just feels like she needs to take on the extra responsibility," he said solemnly.

The game was back on, but neither of us really paid much attention.

"And…uh…what about the…sex?" I asked. I felt the heat rise in my face at the embarrassing question.

"It's," he paused, "not so good. Your mom has needs and I can't provide all of them anymore. I try, ya know. There are things we can do that don't require-" he pointed to his groin. I nodded. "I think your mom is still trying to come to terms that I can't get it up for her anymore. I think it's messing with her self-esteem. I tell her everyday how beautiful she is, but if the little pecker ain't working, it makes her doubt my words."

I cringed. "Yeah, dad, thanks for the visual."

"Hey, you asked," he chuckled, though it didn't reach his eyes. "Now, don't get me wrong, our relationship isn't only about sex, but it does help when you have a little proof. I still get turned on, but nothing's stirring. I know she hates it, I can see it in her eyes. I even thought of buying her some of those toy things, but she refused. She said if she can't have the real thing then, she doesn't want it." He shrugged, but I could see the defeat in his shoulders.

I wished there was something I could do for my parents, but I didn't think I was the right person to give them any kind of advice. It bothered me that they were having problems and, for some reason, it bothered me even more that my mother would doubt my father's words after all of these years. My father only ever had eyes for my mother. She was his world. I could only hope that things resolved themselves for both of their sakes.

**~*~**

It was days later that I finally built up the nerve to call Jasper. I didn't know what to say or where to even take him, but I figured I would wing it. He did say he wanted to get to know the town better, but really, there was nothing here aside from the local diner.

I wasn't sure if he would pick up his cell phone and, if I were being honest with myself, I wasn't sure I wanted him to answer. Three rings later, I was about to hang up when he picked up. _Damn!_

"Hey, Jacob! I was wondering when you were going to call?" he answered. I couldn't speak. He knew I was calling _and_ he was waiting for my call. "Jake? You there?"

"I-uh-yeah. Hello, Dr. Whitlock," I replied, tripping over my words.

"Please, call me Jasper," he requested. "I hate to be so formal when I'm not in the office. Besides, your father calls me Jasper, too. It's no big deal." If he only knew that I did call him Jasper, in my dreams when I screamed out his name.

"Right…Jasper. Did I catch you at a bad time?" _Please say yes_.

"No, not at all. I just finished taking a shower actually. You caught me at a good time."

My thoughts immediately went to a naked Jasper under the shower, the water falling over his tight muscles, flowing down to his waiting cock. I was so lost in the thought, I didn't even realize I groaned out loud until Jasper spoke up.

"Jake, you okay?"

"Sure, sure. I'm fine. I…ummm…So, I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out one of these days. We can go to Port Angeles or something. There really isn't much to do in Forks. Or we can do something else you want, it's totally up to you," I rambled. I was amazed at how unraveled I became when I spoke to Jasper. I thought it would be easier over the phone, but it was just as bad as in person.

"Sounds great! I did notice there weren't too many sights to see in Forks. I think I've seen everything there was to see here," he laughed. I loved his laugh; it was hearty but soft at the same time.

"Yeah, you can pretty much drive around Forks and see everything inside of an hour," I agreed. "There's a lot more to do in Port Angeles. We can go out for drinks, check out the ladies…" I mentally slapped myself for that last statement. I was gay and only had eyes for one man, Jasper. Jasper…was a puzzle though. I had no idea if he was gay, straight or even possibly bi. He never mentioned a boyfriend, or girlfriend for that matter and I never saw a ring on his finger. However, I thought that little comment planted me into the friend category.

"Oh, I th- Yeah, I guess. Sure." I thought I heard a hint of disappointment in his voice, but it could have been wishful thinking on my part.

We agreed to meet the next day after he finished at the hospital. He had an early day and it was my day off, so we opted to meet for a late lunch and just play it by ear.

I watched as Jasper pulled up in a powder blue Audi. The color reminded me of his eyes, which immediately made me think of him looking up at me while he was su-

"Jacob, sweetie, who's that?" my mother asked as she peered through the kitchen window.

"That's Jasper, mom. Dr. Whitlock," I answered, a little annoyed that she interrupted my fantasy, but grateful that she stopped me when she did. I didn't need to be sporting a hard-on with my mom in the area, especially since she was still clueless about my sexual preferences. Or rather, she was in denial.

"Oh, how do I look?" She began to fix her hair and straighten the dress she had on. "Am I presentable?"

"Mom, you look fine, but he's not coming in. We're hanging out, he's here to pick me up," I told her. I found her behavior a little odd. She hadn't met Jasper yet since I was the only one going with my father to the hospital.

"Well, that's nice, darling. It's good to see you are making friends outside of the reservation. Enjoy yourselves." She continued with her chores. I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't wait up!" I yelled as I walked out the door.

I waltzed over to the car, whistling as I pulled the passenger door open.

"Schnazzy car, Jasper," I told him.

"Thanks, it's a good car, it's treated me well so far," he smirked. "So where to?" I gave him the directions to Port Angeles and we were soon on our way.

During the drive we spoke about his time in Texas – hence, the slight accent I heard on certain words – and how very different it was to the little Forks town we live in. We talked about his work as a doctor, my job as a mechanic and how similar the two were in that we both needed to know the body of work inside and out in order for it function properly. Amazingly, we never once broached the subject of significant others.

We ate at a small Mediterranean restaurant that served some of the best hummus and souvlaki. Watching Jasper eat was torture. The way his mouth wrapped around the fork and how he licked his lips sent my cock into overdrive. I had to think of baseball stats to keep my erection under control. I would sometimes wonder if he was doing it on purpose though. When I would gaze into his blue eyes, there was always a hint of mischief swirling around.

After lunch, and after I was able to stand again, we walked around Port Angeles. I showed him the bookstores I frequented – yes, I read – and some of the generic clothing stories. We stopped briefly at the local museum that highlighted the work of the members of my tribe. He was impressed with the caliber of art that was on displayed and I think he even wanted to buy a few pieces for his new home.

The sun was finally going down and we decided to head to the one of the bars on the main strip to watch a game. We were seated in a booth and the waitress came by with menus and took our drink orders.

"She's cute," Jasper commented. My comment yesterday about checking out the ladies was coming back to bite me in the ass.

"Who?" I asked curiously, feigning ignorance. I skimmed over the menu, not finding anything appetizing.

"The waitress," he stated.

I shrugged. "Didn't really notice, she's not my type." Nor was she the correct gender.

"Oh, what's your type then?"

"Blond hair, blue eyes, male…" I stopped myself, realizing what I was saying. For whatever reason, my filter was gone and I had just admitted that I was gay and I found Jasper attractive. I looked up to find Jasper staring at me, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.

I just knew I ruined my chances of even being friends with Jasper. I cursed underneath my breath.

"I-uh…" I started. "I'm sorry…" The menu never looked so interesting.

The waitress came back with our beers, essentially cutting through the tension. We each took quick gulps of our drinks, downing half of them in seconds. It helped diffuse the situation some and we eased back into normal conversation, steering clear of who, or what, we found attractive.

What seemed like hours later and many drinks later, we finally left. I was able to convince Jasper into a late night walk so he could sober up enough to drive. The last thing I wanted was to be in an accident and end up like my father.

We passed a dark alleyway and I was shocked when Jasper pulled me into the shadows of the alley. I was even more shocked when I felt his lips against my own.

My body was stiff as I didn't know what any of this meant, but his rough, insistent lips against mine felt so good, I couldn't help but relax and enjoy. I moaned at the taste of beer on him and something else that was distinctly Jasper.

I lifted my hands to cup his face and pulled back so I could see his eyes. I needed to know that he really wanted this, whatever this was. He never once told me or hinted at the fact that he was into men. I didn't want him to regret this later.

"Jasper?" He licked his lips as he stared at my mouth. I suppressed a moan. "Look at me. Please."

His moved his eyes up until he was staring directly into mine. My knees buckled at the lust I saw in his eyes. There was something else there, underlying the lust…fear.

"Jasper, do you really want this? Tell me, please," I pleaded.

He nodded and leaned forward, planting another kiss against my lips. I groaned at his taste. I really needed to taste more. I spun us around so he was against the brick wall.

I put one hand against the wall to steady myself as I moved my mouth down his neck, nibbling along the way.

"Has anyone ever told you how good you taste Jasper?" He shook his head. "Shame. You're delicious." I palmed his cock in my hand. It was already hard and from what I could feel, very big. "Can I taste all of you?" I asked, stroking him. He arched his back, his hips swiveling to get more friction from my hand.

My mouth was already watering from the thought of sucking on Jasper's cock. My dreams were always of Jasper giving me a blowjob, but at that moment there was no way I wasn't going to have his dick in my mouth. I made quick work of his jeans, undoing them and freeing his hard shaft.

"Commando?"

He smirked. "Always prepared, right?" I gave him a quick kiss on the lips before getting on my knees.

There was a small drop of pre-cum already beading on the tip of his member. My own cock twitched in anticipation. I darted my tongue out and licked it. _Definitely delicious._ I swirled my tongue around his head soliciting a moan from Jasper.

He was bigger than anyone I had been with before, which posed a new challenge for me - a challenge that I readily accepted. I wanted to see it, but it was too dark in the alley, I had to settle for feeling with my tongue and hands. I didn't mind.

I licked the underside of his shaft feeling the ridges of his veins against my tongue. I felt his body shudder with each torturous pass.

"Please, Jacob," he whimpered. I couldn't deny him anymore.

I wrapped my lips around his head and gently sucked. Jasper's hands were on my head instantly, guiding me further down his throbbing cock. I didn't fight it, I wanted all of him in my mouth and I loved that he was taking some control.

I slid my mouth down until I could feel him at the back of my throat. I had worked on my gag reflex in the past and it came in handy. I pushed myself further until I could reach his sack with my tongue.

"Oh fuck," he whispered out as I licked his balls. Astonishingly, he grew even harder in my mouth, but I took it all in.

My head bobbed up and down on his cock, tasting every inch of him. The pre-cum was spilling out of him coating my throat, allowing me to take him in. I didn't want to stop. I realized then that I would suck him all night if let me.

I pulled back and looked up at his face. His lustful gaze was on me and I was elated that I was the one causing him to feel that way. My cock strained against my jeans, but I ignored it. This was about Jasper.

I licked my lips and proceeded with my job. I held his cock in one hand, pumping him, as I leaned in and took a ball into my mouth, sucking it in softly, tasting the slight saltiness. I didn't think there was a part of him that tasted bad.

"Jasper, so good," I muttered, licking up his shaft again.

"Jake, I'm close," he murmured. His head was against the wall and his breathing was ragged. Oh yes, he was close.

I engulfed his cock in my mouth once more, sucking all of it in. When I felt him hit my throat again, I swallowed. I knew the tightening around his head would be too much and I was right. In seconds, he was calling out my name.

"Jake, oh fuck, oh god," I felt him try to push away, but I wanted to taste every last drop of him. I held him by the hips, not letting him move. Then it came out. His cum shot down my throat and I moaned with pleasure. He screamed out my name as I swallowed him.

He slumped against the wall as I slowly, but regretfully, pulled my head away. I stood up and leaned against the wall next to him. I lifted my hand to his face. I wanted to kiss him again. I wanted to be as close to him as possible.

As I moved closer, though, he turned his head.

"Jas-"

"We should get going." He put himself away – his cock and his emotions. "I think I'm sober enough to drive now."

"Jas-"

He didn't let me talk, he just walked away. I was thoroughly confused. I thought he had enjoyed himself, I knew I certainly did. I didn't understand what I did wrong. I went over the events of the night.

"Shit!" I cursed to myself. How could I be so stupid? He was drunk and horny. I was just someone who could help him get his rocks off. He wasn't gay after all.

I followed behind him. When we reached his car, I tried to speak again, but he stopped me.

"Not now, Jacob."

The ride home was eerily silent. The only sounds heard were those of my beating heart and the windshield wipers. It had started to rain on the way home. He dropped me off at my house. Before I climbed out, I turned to him.

"I'm sorry," I told him. I had no idea what I was apologizing for, but I felt it was warranted.

"Me too," he stated without looking at me. I got out and watched him drive away.

I cried myself to sleep that night.

**~*~**

I tried calling him, but he avoided my calls. My father noticed the shift in my mood. I was moping around the house like the jilted man that I was. Fortunately, my father didn't push the issue. I didn't want to talk about it.

Unfortunately, I couldn't avoid Jasper. I still had to take my father to his appointments. I went back to staying in the waiting room for my father. If I saw Jasper, he made it a point to not acknowledge me. It got to the point where I waited in the car for my father. I just couldn't stand being so close to him without being seen by him.

Finally, one week, my mother had off and took my father to his sessions while I stayed home and wallowed in my misery. When they came home, my mother had a smile on her face that I hadn't seen in a long time. My father, on the other hand, didn't look happy.

"What put the smile on mom's face?" I asked my father.

"Your boyfriend," he stated, frowning.

"My boy- Jasper…" My father nodded. "What did he do?"

"He gave her a few compliments. She ate them up. She's been gushing ever since. All I heard on the car ride back was 'that Dr. Whitlock is so sweet and handsome,' or 'I wonder if he has a girlfriend,'" he said, mocking my mother. "Your mom can be so clueless at times. But this just goes to show you how things are with us. She won't believe me when I compliment her, but she'll readily believe a gay doctor."

"Yeah, well mom's been in denial about me for a long time. I think she still thinks it's just a phase for me." I shook my head. "Besides, Jasper may not be gay. I think you had him all wrong," I told my father.

"What do you mean? Does this have anything to do with why you've been moping around the last couple of weeks and avoiding him?" he questioned, police mode in full effect.

I nodded. "I don't know. We went out and I guess there was just a misunderstanding. It's no big deal." I shrugged.

My father cocked an eyebrow at me. "No big deal? So then, why the scowls and sad faces?"

"Don't worry, dad. Just… I don't want to talk about it." My father pursed his lips. He looked like he wanted to say something, but thought better of it and left it alone. "I'm going to my room."

I spent the rest of the night thinking about how I royally fucked up with Jasper. He was flirting with my mother. My mother was beautiful and definitely deserved the praise, but to know that Jasper found her attractive just sealed my fate with him.

Then I realized something else. The asshole was flirting with my mother in front of my father! The anger grew inside of me. Not only did Jasper toy with my emotions, but now he was playing with my parents' as well. I wanted to punch him, I wanted to yell at him and ask him why he led me on. I picked up the closest object to me, a book, and threw it against the wall, letting out a growl. I couldn't believe I found him attractive. I vowed then to purge my mind of him.

Of course, I couldn't.

The following week, I drove my father to his appointment. My mother tagged along, wanting to "discuss" things with Jasper. I was so sure. She was never interested in going to one of my father's sessions before. Now, she was taking the day off to be there for him. I was still trying to decide which him she was there for, Jasper or my father.

My father was getting a new set of x-rays done to update his medical records. My mother and I stayed in the waiting room. Jessica saw us and came over to say hello. She was still her giddy self when she saw me. I tried not to roll my eyes.

After she left to tend to patients, my mother turned to me. "Why don't you date Jessica? She's cute. I know she likes you, I see the way she looks at you."

This time I rolled my eyes. "She's not my type, mom. Never was, never will be."

"Oh, well what about Leah, Harry's daughter?" She was relentless in her pursuit to get me dating a woman.

"She's not my type either." I gave my mother a pointed look.

"Right, right… you'll get over that phase. I know you will," she said firmly.

"I'm twenty-six years old mom. It's not something I will 'get over.' Trust me on that." She didn't say anything else.

A few minutes later, Jasper came out and told us to follow him to his office. My father was already there.

"Please sit. I'll be just a moment while I get the x-ray results." He left and the three of us stayed behind quietly.

"I think I need to use the ladies' room," my mom stated. We didn't have a chance to say anything before she was up and out of the room.

I looked at my father who just shrugged. "Your mom's been acting weird for a while."

About ten minutes had passed and neither my mother nor Jasper had reappeared. I was sure my mom started talking to one of the nurses, no doubt trying to find another date for me. I wasn't sure what the hold up with Jasper was though.

"They're taking a while. I'm going to see what's going on. Maybe mom got lost or worse, she's trying to find me a wife," I told my father.

He chuckled and nodded. "Good luck."

I walked out of the office and looked in both directions of the hallway. I didn't see anyone right away. I strolled through the halls, looking into the various rooms. No one was in sight.

I was about to head back to the Jasper's office when I heard the voices. One very distinctly sounded like my mother. The door was slightly ajar. I peeked in through the slit, but couldn't see anything.

"But, Dr. Whitlock, Jasper, I know you want this. You've made it abundantly clear to me," I heard my mother say. I had heard that tone before, when she and my father were about to get it on.

"Ms. Black, Sarah… This isn't right. We shouldn't-" He was cut off before I could hear more.

I pushed the door open wider and there they were. They were kissing. Her back was to me and I could see Jasper's hands all over my mother. I couldn't believe my eyes. They were so into each other, they hadn't heard me enter the room

My mother leaned in closer to Jasper, slanting her mouth to get better access to his. I gasped lowly. My mother didn't hear, but Jasper did. When he noticed me, his eyes went wide. They had been caught.

He pushed my mother away and started towards me. My mother saw me and let out a small yelp in surprise.

"Oh god, Jake…"

"Jacob, it's not what it looks like," Jasper urged. I stared into his eyes, they were pleading for me to believe him and I wanted to, but I needed to get out of there and fast.

I ran out of the room. I ran out of the hospital.

Fuck my life…

**Prompt: ****Today, I had to go to the hospital. While I was there, my mom started hitting on a doctor. Later I saw them making out in the room next to me. FML**


End file.
